The Chosen Adventures at Hogwarts
by LadyDianna
Summary: The Chosen *from another story by Jewel* have been sent to Hogwarts to touch up on their magic skills.
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! I wanna introduce this lovely story to you with some of friends: Jewel, David, and Bobby. *This is a 'Chosen' oriented story; if you go looking for it, I'm quite sure she's posted it somewhere.*  
  
Chibi Dianna: Welcome to 'Masterpiece Theater'!  
  
Chibi Jewel: It's not 'Masterpiece Theater', it's your story!  
  
Chibi Dianna: ^-^;; Sorry, I thought that is I wrote it, they'd think my story was great...  
  
Chibi Bobby: Hn.  
  
Chibi Jewel: My thoughts exactly!  
  
Chibi Bobby: *wanders off, occasionally running into a wall or door*  
  
Chibi David: That boy's not quite right....  
  
Chibi Dianna/ Chibi Jewel: AHHH! How'd you get here?!?!  
  
Chibi David: Erm, I was written in, just now.... *puts hands out* Tah- dah!  
  
Chibi Dianna: Please stop writing him into the dialogue.  
  
Me: It can't be helped! He makes it amusing!  
  
Chibi Jewel: *sniffs* I'm not amusing?  
  
Chibi David: YEA! I'm amusing!! * dances about *  
  
Chibi Dianna: ^-^;; Let's just start the story  
  
* Masterpiece Theater music plays *  
  
The Chosen Adventures at Hogwarts  
  
"...And then I said that I went to that same school!" Lord Winter was saying. He laughed at his joke and was greeted by the silence of the classroom. It was broken when he heard a loud snoring coming from the chair of the yellow chosen.  
  
"Ahem! Mistress Sarah! There's no sleeping in my class!" He exclaimed and slammed his hand on the desk. The girl jumped and sleepily rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Wha? What were you saying Lord Winter? I was having this wonderful dream about chocolate!" She exclaimed. Those around her suppressed a giggle. "But since your story was so exciting, I'm sure no one wants to hear about it." Lord Winter was about to respond when an assembly of beeps filled the room. Every student looked at their wrist communicator. It was Master Greene.  
  
"Chosen members, please meet me in the Council Chamber." Then their screens went blank and everyone in the classroom stood up.  
  
"Well Lord Winter, I guess your story'll hafta wait until next week." The blue chosen, Julie snickered. Lord Winter stood in front of an empty classroom, speechless.  
  
"Okay Master Greene, what is this about?" Sarah said, reclining in a big comfortable office chair. The old man who stood in front of the congregation of Chosen smiled.  
  
"How would you all like to take a vacation?" He said finally, receiving a series of odd looks.  
  
"Okay, what did we do now?" Tim asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why are you asking us to take a vacation?" Julie asked.  
  
"I want you all to advance your magical abilities. You are all enrolled in Britain's leading school for sorcery." He explained.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Julie and Sarah said at the same time.  
  
"You know it?" Master Greene exclaimed.  
  
"Thought it was fictional." Julie muttered. Master Greene nodded furiously.  
  
"You were all non-magic people until we reminded you that you had them. Non-magic people aren't supposed to have knowledge of this school. Oh!" He looked at his watch. "The sorting is about to begin, have fun. Your supplies are in those chests with your names on them. The money here is the same as they use, so you should be set." With a wave of his hand, everyone appeared in a large hall. Students were approaching an old patched hat, they put it on and it talked to them. The hat called Sarah's name. Her name was the one she mostly used when out of ideas; Sarah Malone. She pulled the hat on and a she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Ah, one of those who uses there mind, you are cunning and conserve your time. You and your cunning mind shall be tested through time, the house you shall go to is Slytherin, the snake it's mascot, found within." That was all it said, and she removed the Sorting Hat. Looking around, she saw a banner with a wicked looking snake on it. Julie was standing under it, talking to another student.  
  
"I'm glad there's someone I know in Slytherin." Julie said handing Sarah a long green robe. "These are the house robes. Bobby got into Ravenclaw with Mikayla, Tanna, and Sean. Jean and Ray are also in Slytherin. Adam, Karen, Amy, and Tim are in Gryffindor." Julie told Sarah, pointing to the individual banners; a raven and a griffin. She reached a banner with a badger on it and stopped. "Erik, in the only one from our group who is in Hufflepuff." She snickered, "They're not very good at anything." Sarah rolled her eyes.  
  
"Julie, you are such a Clabbert!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You have knowledge of a Clabbert?" Someone exclaimed from behind them. An older man with a long beard and crescent glasses turned Sarah around.  
  
"You, young lady" He pointed to Sarah. "What is your name?"  
  
"Sarah Malone, sir." She replied.  
  
"Please, tell me all you know about a Clabbert. First years shouldn't know this yet, it's not even in the books."  
  
"A Clabbert, considered harmless, is a tree-dwelling creature. In appearance, it resembles a cross between a monkey and a frog. It originated in the southern states of America, though it has since been exported worldwide. The smooth and hairless skin is a mottled green, the hands and feet are webbed, and the arms and legs are long and supple, enabling the Clabbert to swing between branches. The head has short horns and the mouth is full of razor sharp teeth. It feeds mostly on lizards and birds. The most distinctive feature it has is a large postule in the center of its forehead, which turns scarlet and flashes when it senses danger. While they are great to have as pets, a group of their lit postules can attract too many Muggles into asking the owner why they have their Christmas lights on in June." Sarah said in a perfect British accent.  
  
"Very good." The man replied clapping. Julie stared for a minute and then said defensively,  
  
"Well, if I'm a Clabbert, then you're a Grindylow!"  
  
"Would you like to tell me what that is as well?" The man turned to Julie.  
  
"A Grindylow, classified as harmless, is a pale-green water demon. The Grindylow is found in lakes throughout Britain and Ireland. It feeds on small fish and it's aggressive towards wizards and Muggles alike, though the merpeople have been know to domesticate it." Julie said, with an evil smile on her face. The man was about to reply when Sarah intervened.  
  
"You forgot to add that they also have very long fingers, which, though they exert a powerful grip, are easy to break. Really Jewel, you of all people should know that!" Sarah stuck her tongue as the old man stared at her in amazement.  
  
"Y-you can't both be first years! You are both too advanced in your studies, have either of you had experience in transfiguration?" They both nodded and conjured an apple, which turned into a little red kitten. "My! Conjuring and transfiguration! As of right now, you are both fifth years!" The man exclaimed. Julie looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Isn't that the Headmaster's decision." Julie asked.  
  
"He is the Headmaster, you twit!" Sarah said, rolling her eyes. Julie blushed as their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, smiled.  
  
"Sorry, sir." She muttered.  
  
"That's quite all right. If you go see Professor McGonagall, she will give you the schedules for fifth years. Congratulations to both of you." He said, and sauntered off to talk to a male teacher with black hair. Sarah elbowed Julie and laughed.  
  
"That was the best you could come up with? A Grindylow? And you didn't know the entire definition? You need to study." Julie growled at her and stormed off.  
  
When Sarah finally reached Prof. McGonagall, she was greeted by a middle- aged woman with her hair piled neatly on top of her head, horn-rimmed glasses slid down her nose.  
  
"Name?" She said in a tired voice. Sarah cleared her throat.  
  
"Sarah Malone."  
  
"First year?"  
  
"No ma'am, fifth year."  
  
"Are you quite sure?"  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster told me himself that I was too advanced for first year. I already know every wizarding creature written about, I'm also quite keen on transfiguration and conjuring. Also, my potion making and defense spells aren't that bad." Sarah named off several mythical creatures, dissaperated an apple, and changed it into a kitten. Prof. McGonagall had removed her glasses and her mouth was hanging open. She was speechless as she handed Sarah her classes and her room assignment. Looking at the piece of parchment in her hand, she was relieved to find that she wasn't in the same room as Jean or Julie. Her roommates were two third years. Their names were Kala Nyssa and Keara Shea. Looking down at the other piece of paper, she saw that tomorrow she saw that she had double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were also the typical classes: Transfiguration, History of Magic, Herbology, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. There were a couple of sessions she had free, returning to the line. She added Time Travel, Advanced Potions, and Magical Mythology. As she walked away from yet again, a stunned Professor McGonagall, she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." She responded automatically. She looked up into the piercing blue eyes of an attractive boy wearing Slytherin robes. He looked her over and smiled.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. What year are you?"  
  
"Uhm, fifth." The smile broadened.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there staring at the ground, introduce yourself." He said laughing.  
  
"My name's, Sarah Malone." She shoved the paper into her robes and looked back into the blue eyes of the young man. He had extended his hand.  
  
"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy. These are my friends, Vincent Crabbe and Goyle." He said, indicating the two built boys behind him. "We are also fifth years. What are your classes Sarah?"  
  
"Erm, you can call me Sarah. My classes are..." And she recited her classes off.  
  
"Ah, good, we're not the only ones who took Advanced Potions and Magic Myth." He nodded his head to the boys behind him. They took his schedule and went to change his classes. He smiled a dazzling smile. "I've been meaning to take them anyway. Are you sure that you're a fifth year? I've never seen you around."  
  
"Actually, I was going to be a first year, but the headmaster said my skills were too advanced to waste four years of knowledge on me." Sarah said, looking around at the candles that were levitating over their heads.  
  
"Ah, someone with a good head on their shoulders. We need more girls like that in Slytherin, someone to show up that twit Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." He said the name with some disgust in his voice.  
  
"Oh, yes that's right. Isn't Harry Potter here as well?" Sarah asked, seeing the smile fade from the boy's face. "That's not to say that I like the boy. Nothing but trouble that Potter, for Lor-" She stopped herself, releasing her anger in sharp breaths. "Sorry, I sometimes get a bit carried away with myself. Do you have any openings for a Bludger on your Quidditch team?"  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Draco's mouth had dropped open.  
  
"You must keep it quiet, but where I'm from, I'm quite good. So, are there any openings?"  
  
"I'm quite sure there are, we always need a good Bludger. Are you sure you want to do that?"  
  
"It helps me release my frustration, I can get very violent sometimes."  
  
"Erm, well, come to practice tomorrow after Potions class and we'll see what we can do. What model broom have you got?"  
  
"Uhm, a Firebolt 3001, I hope that's not too old." Malfoy shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Well, you sound almost too good to be true Sarah. I'll see you at dinner in a few minutes. I'll save you a seat." Draco waved and walked towards the enormously long line of students who were fixing their schedules. Among them, Sarah spotted a tall gangly boy with freckles and long nose and red hair, and a boy with messy brown hair and broken glasses. They were Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She had heard about the Weasley's from someone; they had more children than they could afford. She smiled and walked towards the Great Hall where dinner was going to be served. Draco waved at her and she made her way towards him.  
  
Slowly, everyone was filing into the Great Hall. Sarah could see Julie and Tanna chatting with Ray, Jean and Sean. She also saw Erik sitting across the room with some girl hanging on him. He looked miSarahble. She excused herself and quickly sped over to where Erik was.  
  
"Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing to my boyfriend?" She hissed at the girl who looked up at her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know he was taken, he doesn't talk much." The girl said and moved down towards her friends.  
  
"You're welcome." Sarah said as she left Erik there. He gave her a smile, pulled a manga out of his robes and began reading it.  
  
"Who's that you were talking to?" Draco asked suspiciously as she sat down.  
  
"He's my brother." She replied quickly. "Well, he's not really my brother, but we're rather close friends." Before she could further explain, the room got very quiet and the Headmaster stood up and addressed the students.  
  
Welcome!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Welcome to another new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He reseated himself and everyone clapped and cheered. Plates piled high with food were brought in and served. After eating, listening to teacher introductions, and having sung the school song, they were all led to their respectable houses.  
  
"Hullo." A tall girl with red hair and bright green eyes smiled at Sarah, as she entered her room. "Glad to have you in our room, I'm Keara Shea." She offered a hand. Sarah tried her best to grab it, but she held her trunk, owl cage, and her cat.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you with that." Keara said grabbing her trunk and setting it down in front of the bed closest to the window.  
  
"Sorry, my name's Sarah Malone, and this is Medusa, my cat. You can call me Sarah." She shook Keara's hand as Medusa jumped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Oooff!" Came another voice from the doorway. A small girl with black hair was hopping around on one foot, yelping in pain. "Oww, oww, OWW!" She cried.  
  
"Here, let us help you." Sarah said as she and Keara pulled the girls' trunk to a bed. "My name's Sarah Malone. What's yours?" She asked as the girl removed her shoe and examined her foot.  
  
"My name is Kala Nyssa, but you can just call me Kal. Hullo! Who're you?" She looked at Keara, who introduced herself. Next to Kala sat a strange white fox cat mixture. "This is Epona, my granda conjured her just for me, she's a mixture of a fox, cat, and a bit of wolf. Her genus species is called Phoenicanine felinius. I named it myself. She's one of the hundreds of magical creature species I've discovered or had conjured. I've helped the Ministry capture a few using ordinary muggle cage traps." Kal smiled a large smile and opened her trunk. Inside were the requirements for third years, which she neatly set on her bed. Then, under that was a library of books, she carried them to the empty bookshelf by the fireplace and arranged them neatly on the first three shelves.  
  
"Perhaps these will help us with our studies this year." She replaced the things she had lain out, except a pair of pajamas. She put them on, bid the two a good night, and fell asleep.  
  
"My, she's quite talkative, isn't she?" Keara said, pulling her things out of her trunk. All of the clothes and robes that were folded, she threw onto a big pile, building on her bed. "Have you met Draco Malfoy yet? Ohh! He's so cute! I wish he'd notice me. Then there's that mysterious boy in Hufflepuff, he was suppose to be a first year, but he was so advanced, they moved him up four years!" She stopped. "That reminds me, aren't you a first year?"  
  
"Nope, I'm a fifth year, I was tutored by some of the best wizards when I was young. My skills are really quite advanced, so the headmaster thought that I should be a fifth year." Sarah explained. "Uhm, I'm going to go to sleep, would you please keep it quiet?" She stared up at the ceiling as she tried to sleep. Tomorrow was her first day of class. She was very excited and hoped to get along with all of the teachers. Silently, she wished everyone luck on their first day of school.  
  
"Ah, I slept so well last night, no worries at all." Kal said the next morning as they sat down for breakfast. Sarah let out a huge yawn as the food appeared on her plate.  
  
"I've got Double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts today." Sarah said, spreading blueberry jam on her toast. They all ate their breakfast, chatting about things here and there. Once everyone had finished eating, Sarah excused herself.  
  
"I'm going to go to the Dungeon early, I have to finish some reading. See you all down there." She waved and made her way down the stairs to the Potions room. Professor Snape, a dark robed man with dark hair and brown eyes, he was considered, by houses other that Slytherin, to be a greasy and awful teacher. Sarah thought he was quite handsome looking. He smiled at her as she sat down. She smiled back. He looked like he was going to be a good teacher  
  
"Ah, you are quite eager to learn, Miss. Malone, good. I've heard about your advanced knowledge and skill. Congratulations. Fifty points to Slytherin for your eagerness." He said and returned to grading fourth year papers. After about ten minutes, the students began filing into the Dungeon. Keara, Crabbe, and Goyle sat in front of her and Draco sat next to her. Sarah also noticed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting one table in front of her. Snape took role call. He didn't have to try to calm the class down. He spoke so quietly that the students had to be silent to understand him.  
  
"Welcome to Advanced Potions. You are all here to learn the further study of potion making," he started. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe that it is magic at all. This year, I will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach." He smiled and eyed the students who were all looking nervous.  
  
"Miss Malone!" He said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Sarah hesitated for a moment and waited for Hermione's hand to shoot up, it did.  
  
"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Dead." Sarah said, a small smile on her face.  
  
"Good. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?"  
  
Hermione's arm had wavered, but it shot back up.  
  
"A beozar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from almost any poisons." The hand went down.  
  
"Wonderful! What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
Hermione now had a terribly confused look on her face.  
  
"Monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plant, it also goes by the name of aconite." Snape was beaming.  
  
"Absolutely superb! I commend you for your extensive knowledge! Twenty points to Slytherin. That's seventy points you've earned for your house, good." Julie and Jean's mouths were hanging open in amazement.  
  
"Today, we're going to start the study of deadly potions, please open your books to page fifty-three." Snape said, and the lesson began.  
  
As they left potions, Julie and Jean were wandering towards the door, lingering to look at the dead things that were floating in a jar.  
  
"Miss Malone, I am astounded by your intellect. Perhaps you would like to do an individual class with me. One without other... students to cloud over your learning ability." Snape said stopping her, just as she left.  
  
"Yes Professor, I would like that very much." Sarah said with a small smile. "Was he blushing?" She thought.  
  
"You may call me Serverus if you wish, Miss Malone." Snape said quietly as she turned to leave.  
  
"All right, you can call me Sarah, Serverus." Sarah replied, and left. She could feel her entire face go red as she walked to Quidditch practice.  
  
A teacher was hitting on her, what was wrong with that?  
  
Nothing was wrong with that.  
  
Then why did she feel so weird about it?  
  
She ignored her thoughts, conjured her Firebolt 3001, and walked to the Quidditch field.  
  
Vincent, the Slytherin's other Beater, was doubtful of her abilities. They had a practice match, Vincent, was the Chaser and Draco was the Beater. She knocked Vincent off of his broom twelve times. After the thirteenth time, Vincent had to go to the hospital wing, he had fallen and broken his leg. Sarah and Draco floated to the ground as Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey helped Vincent to the infirmary. Sarah crossed her arms, a smile played across her face and her eyes flashed bright red.  
  
"Well, when you said have a lot frustration to release, you weren't kidding." Draco said.  
  
"I'm not proud of it. Excuse me, I have to go to class." She said and left Draco on the Quidditch field, staring after her.  
  
She was on her way to Care for Magical Creatures, an outside class. Slytherin had class with Hufflepuff. A hairy and towering man with a booming voice greeted them as the members of the class arrived.  
  
"How're ya all doin? I reckon it's gonna rain soon." He said and looked up at menacing sky. "Teh the few of yeh who're new'uns, me name's Hagrid. This here's Care for Magical Creatures. I hope yeh enjoy this years' class. We'll be doin' a bit 'o dragon tamin' today. An' we'll haf a few speakers who're familiar whit this subject. Before yeh all start learnin' about this, I want yeh teh pair up with some'un from yer separate houses. I dunna want yeh t'all teh be in the same house. Hurry now." Hagrid said and thoughtfully stroked the head of an old bloodhound.  
  
"S'cuse me Miss? Can I be your partner?" A familiar British voice said. Turning, Sarah saw Erik with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Sure, what's your name?" She replied.  
  
"Erik Stone, fifth year, Hufflepuff." Erik said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm warning you, I'm pretty smart." Sarah said, struggling to keep her laughter under control.  
  
"I understand totally. So, is this the class where we sit and read manga?"  
  
"Hmm, basically. Most of the stuff is pretty self explanatory."  
  
The class assembled itself on the remaining patches of grass that weren't scorched, and listened to Charlie Weasley talk about dragons. Sarah found it pretty interesting, but she doubted that she'd need this information any time soon. They ended class by practicing disarming spells on the baby dragons that Charlie had brought with him from Romania. Erik almost had his hair scorched off, but Draco saved him. They had become fast friends. Hagrid let Draco be in their group because there was an odd number in the class. When class ended, Sarah left Draco and Erik to talk during their break. She slowly wandered back to the Dungeon, to see Prof. Snape about her advanced class. There were two people arguing inside, she could hear them very clearly.  
  
".... Serverus must be taken care of, he's getting too close." The first voice quivered.  
  
"How can we do it? With all of these powerful people around us we'd be destroyed. Unless..." There was the sound of cackling. "We use Potter to do it, no one would question why he did it. Yes, that's perfect, I can kill two birds with one stone. Potter's in Azkaban and I reclaim my rightful place!"  
  
Sarah gasped, she knew who those voices, they belonged to Lord Voldemort and his servant, Wormtail.  
  
"Did you hear something, Nagini?" Voldemort's voice hissed.  
  
"No Master, I heard nothing." Came the wispy reply. Sarah turned and ran before she could be discovered. She ran straight into Snape, overjoyed, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Serverus, you're still alive!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Of course Sarah, why wouldn't I be?" He said, his face as red as the Gryffindor robes.  
  
"I-I-I heard Voldemort and his snake Nagini talking in your room-"  
  
"Voldemort was here? How could he get past the spells we have around this place?" Snape said, walking towards his classroom. Sarah pulled him back and he stopped.  
  
"Serverus, he's trying to kill you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's going to use Potter, I mean Harry, to kill you. He's going to put a spell on him and he's going to kill you."  
  
"Wait, you could understand his snake?"  
  
"Yes, I am a parselmouth. That's not important right now, we have to go to Dumbledore." She dragged him all the way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes Serverus, can I help you?" Prof. McGonagall said, looking up from grading papers.  
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, it's very important." Sarah said quickly.  
  
"Excuse me, I was speaking to Professor Snape. Serverus, is this true?" Snape nodded, rolling his eyes at McGonagall's impatience.  
  
"Very well, follow me please, both of you." She said, ushering them towards a very large door, with a phoenix carved on it. 


	2. 

Aaaaaannnnddd the saga goes oooooonnnnnn!!!! Hullo and welcome to another fun-filled installment of my lovely story! *No one's really reading this story, I don't know why I'm greeting people.* Anywho, I post this on the eve of Christmas Eve.....*yawn* What's everyone getting for Christmas, eh? I want a monkey, or even better, Snape wrapped up in a box. I would keep him in the box and feed him candy......*babbles* Enjoy, if you're actually reading this. "God Bless Us, Everyone!"  
  
  
  
"Very well, follow me please, both of you." She said, ushering them towards a very large door, with a phoenix carved on it. She pushed it open and they stood in a large room filled with trinkets and magical things.  
  
"Ah Serverus, Miss Malone, please come in. Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said as Prof. McGonagall left. "What appears to be the problem?"  
  
"I overheard Voldemort in the Dungeon, he said that he was going to use Potter- I mean Harry- to kill Serverus- I mean Prof. Snape. You have to believe me, please." There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Dear child, of course I believe you. Your professors and your friends have nothing but good things to say about you. Besides, everyone at Hogwarts takes the subject of Lord Voldemort very seriously. " He looked up at Snape. "Serverus, you and Miss Malone will go to Hogsmede as planned. Harry will be there as well, I will send Prof. McGonagall along to supervise as well. Should you require my assistance, send me a flare with your wands, and I shall be there as fast as I can. We don't want to frighten the children, so don't mention any of this to them. I thank you for informing me of this Miss Malone. I am quite sure that Serverus is in your debt as well." Snape blushed a deep red and they left Dumbledore eating a Chocolate Frog.  
  
"He's right, I am in your debt. If there's anything that I can do to make it up to you, just name it." Snape said as they walked to Slytherin tower.  
  
"Very well Serverus, I will remember. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek and ascended the long staircase. When she reached the wall that was the door to the Slytherin common room, she paused. Someone was watching her.  
  
"Silence Wall." She whispered, and a bubble appeared around her. No one would hear anything she said. She approached the wall and whispered the password. "Pure Blood." The door swung open and she rushed in, the stone panel slamming behind her. She turned around and faced the door;  
  
"May no evil, dark and unpure, make its way through this door." She finished the spell and was instantly reminded of Harry Potter. Teleporting to the Gryffindor's commons room, she repeated the spell.  
  
"'S'cuse me what're you doing here miss?" She spun around and saw a boy with messy black hair and bight green eyes. He was looking at her robes curiously.  
  
"Harry Potter," She replied, bowing slightly. "You are in danger, Lord Voldemort was near Hogwarts. I am merely putting an anti-evil spell on this doorway for your protection."  
  
"But how did you get into our tower? I thought first years didn't know how to disapperate." He asked, sitting down on the red couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm a fifth year. Prof. Dumbledore said that I was too advanced for first year. I was worried about your safety and I only wished to help you."  
  
"She is telling the truth Harry." A voice said from the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed looking at the floating head in the fireplace.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that Miss Malone would try to protect you, even though it is against her nature. You can believe her, she has extraordinary powers that can only grow stronger. Go to Hogsmede as planned, Miss Malone and Professors Snape and McGonagall will be there to protect you." Sirius turned to Sarah and smiled. "I know my god son isn't your favorite person, but I thank you for protecting him. Even the fact that you are from the Slytherin House amazes me. Thank you." His image fizzled and faded.  
  
"You'd better got back to your room, Filch and Peeves are roaming about." Harry said with a smile. "Here, save your magic for tomorrow. You can use my invisibility cloak to get back to your tower. I was going to use it to wander, but I guess I can't now with Voldemort nearby." Sarah took it and smiled back.  
  
"You know Potter, you're not that bad for a Gryffindor."  
  
"You're not that bad for a Slytherin either. Er- what was your name?"  
  
"Sarah. Sarah Malone. Here, this is a small anti-evil charm I brought with me, wear it for protection." She handed him a necklace with a yellow stone on it. "Keep it under your robes. Please don't tell the others about this I wouldn't want word to get out that a Slytherin's exchanging pleasant conversation with a Gryffindor."  
  
Silently, she slipped into the corridor and pulled the cloak around her. She walked passed a sleeping Peeves, who was talking in his sleep.  
  
"Meow?" She looked down and saw Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. She knelt down and patted the scruffy cat on the head. Mrs. Norris emitted a loud purring sound.  
  
:: Good girl, now go back to bed. I'll be fine. :: She sent to the cat.  
  
:: Watch out, there's a bad scent roaming 'bout the halls :: Mrs. Norris purred as she hopped onto a windowsill.  
  
:: Thank you sweetling. ::  
  
When she reached Slytherin tower, she was exhausted. Not having enough energy to conjure silence bubble, she dissaperated into the commons. Sleepily, she trudged up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Carefully, she took off the cloak, folded it neatly, and placed it at the bottom of her trunk. Closing the trunk, she quickly said an anti-theft charm and then flopped onto her bed. She fell asleep quickly.  
  
"Sarah? Aren't you going to wake up? We're all going to Hogsmede in a couple of hours, you should get up and get dressed." Keara's voice said in her ear. Sarah jumped up, frightening both Keara and Medusa.  
  
"Yes, yes, I have to go to Hogsmede." Sarah said running to the bathroom. Quickly, she pulled on a green sweater and a pair of green khakis and over that, her Slytherin robes. She rushed back into her room, brushing her fingers through her hair. Grabbing her wand, she opened her trunk and hid the invisibility cloak in her robes. "I'll meet you downstairs Keara." She took the stairs four at a time, nearly falling down them. There was no one in the common room yet. She conjured a piece of paper and scribbled a message on it:  
  
Potter,  
  
Thanks for letting me use this. The debt will be repaid in full. Meet me somewhere convenient. Make it look like and accidental meeting. Prof. Snape will be with me. I'll tell him to be nice.  
  
~ Malone  
  
She teleported to the Gryffindor commons room and crept silently up the stairs towards the boys dormitory. The door opened with an irritated creak, inside, all of the boys were still sleeping. Against the wall, she saw Harry. His glasses were on the nightstand next to him. She paused for a moment and looked at the sleeping boy. He looked so innocent and quite handsome, not at all what she'd imagined him to look like. Brushing the hair away from his forehead, she felt an electric charge go through her body as she touched his scar. She pulled her hand away, put the cloak on his bed, and teleported back to the Slytherin's tower. Snape was waiting in the commons room, he was staring into the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Not wanting him to know where she had been, she teleported to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Serverus, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for me?" She said, hugging him. He smiled at her and sat down, staring at the fire again. "We have to protect Potter, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know. I've done it before. It's just that I've never protected someone that I care about." He said quietly.  
  
"Serverus, is that what you're worried about?" Sarah laughed. "I can take care of myself, don't worry about me!"  
  
"That's what James said."  
  
"James?"  
  
"James Potter. When he heard about Voldemort. Numerous wizards, even Dumbledore offered him their protection. He told them to go, that he would be able to handle Voldemort. Look where that got him."  
  
The pounding sound of footsteps snapped them out of it, Snape jumped to his feet, the cold expression returning to his face.  
  
"Be nice to Potter today, Serverus." Sarah whispered. He turned and looked at her, a look of pure terror on his face. "Please, for me."  
  
He nodded and faced the students that had assembled in front of him.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, you have all earned the honor to go to Hogsmede and spend your afternoon there. These trips do not benefit anyone but yourselves, do not cause problems or you shall be banned from the next trip. Remember, you are still representing the Slytherin house, retain your dignity." Once Snape had finished, he turned and began to descend the staircase that led to the courtyard.  
  
"What're you planning to do at Hogsmede?" Draco asked once they'd arrived.  
  
"I have to get supplies for Extra Advanced Potions, I'll meet you for lunch, okay?"  
  
"Extra Advanced Potions?" Draco looked very confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll meet you and Erik here at noon, okay?" She waved and started for the supply shop. Snape was waiting for her outside, he took her hand and they walked around Hogsmede, looking through windows at enchanted candy and books.  
  
"Serverus, let go of my hand, there's Potter." Sarah said, reluctantly pulling her hand away from the warmth of Snape's hand. They were halfway down the path, they had nearly reached Harry when directly ahead of him, they saw a man in a dark cloak. Sarah saw Harry stop and clutch his forehead in pain.  
  
"Serverus! Voldemort!" She screamed, racing ahead of him. Snape jumped in front of Harry, who had fallen in his pain.  
  
"Ah Serverus, I get to destroy you and Potter at the same time! Oh! Who is this?" The man motioned with his hand, pinning her against a tree. "Such a little witch, so small, so powerless, yet you shine with your anger and hatred toward me."  
  
"My power doesn't shine because of hatred. It shines because of my love for my friends and loved ones. You are a coward Voldemort, killing those stronger than you instead of fighting them." Sarah hissed. Snape looked at her, fear in his eyes.  
  
"Sarah." He whispered. "Do not anger him, he will kill you."  
  
"Well Serverus, you are right about one thing! I will kill someone here, but it will not be her! It will be you and Potter!" Voldemort hurled a black bolt of negative energy towards him and Harry.  
  
"NO!" Sarah cried and broke free of Voldemort's hold. She jumped in front of Harry and Serverus, absorbing the attack. Snape caught her as she fell, but she pushed him away. "I'm not finished with him yet." She wiped the blood from her mouth. "You have been enough trouble for this world Voldemort, I will defeat you so that you never return!' A bright yellow light appeared around her. She floated into the air, the light getting brighter.  
  
"What is this power?!" Voldemort cried. "I have never seen anyone this strong."  
  
"Power of God, give me strength!" Sarah cried as wings sprouted from her back. A sword of pure light appeared in her hand and her robes had been transformed into golden robes. She struck at Voldemort, slicing him in half, his screams echoed through Hogsmede.  
  
"Serverus." She whispered, slowly falling to earth, the wings and sword vanished. She was once more wearing her Slytherin robes.  
  
"How did you do that? There is no spell that powerful."  
  
"I have powers that are beyond any wizard or witches power. Dumbledore knows this, that is why he trusted me to protect you and Harry. I told you that I could take care of myself." She pushed away from him and stood up. "Voldemort is gone forever. Please, you mustn't remember this."  
  
"I will never tell anyone about this."  
  
"No Serverus," Sarah said sadly, "You won't remember this." She blew a forgetting powder in his eyes. "We killed Voldemort Serverus, you and I." He blinked and looked up at her.  
  
"Sarah? Did we actually kill him?" He asked, staring at the remains of what had once been Voldemort.  
  
"Yes Serverus, you and I." She hugged him tightly, then suddenly she remembered. "Harry! Are you all right?" She rushed over to the confused looking boy.  
  
"D-did you see the angel?" He muttered scratching his head. "I saw a woman surrounded by light destroy Voldemort. Did you see her?"  
  
"No, Professor Snape and I destroyed Lord Voldemort. You're safe now Harry." Sarah said, smiling. "Lets get back to town before anyone misses us." They turned to leave, when a mob of people ran over to them.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?" Ron Weasley said, pulling his friend off of the ground. "What's happened here?"  
  
"Professor Snape and Sarah saved me from Lord Voldemort." Harry said. The entire crowd shuddered when the name 'Voldemort' was spoken.  
  
"Oh will you people stop!? He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore!" Sarah yelled. Julie pushed through the mob and turned to face them. "What do you want?" Sarah asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Only this," Julie said, breathing in a deep breath of air. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!!!!" She fell to the ground, howling with laughter as the entire mob shuddered in horror.  
  
"Can we please get back to town? I have shopping to do!" Sarah said with an exasperated sigh "And I have a Quidditch match tomorrow, so please excuse me." She pushed through the crowd, pulling Snape, Harry, and Julie along with her. "Damnit Potter, how do you do it?!" Sarah cursed as they made their way up the path. The mob was poking the remains with their wands, to make sure there was nothing left.  
  
"Deal with what?"  
  
"All theses idiots who worship you!"  
  
"I manage to ignore them most of the time."  
  
"Hn." She looked down at her watch. "Excuse me, I'm late for a lunch date. Professor, would you care to accompany me?" She looked at Snape. "Well?" He nodded and gave her a little smile. "Potter! Jewels! Are you coming?" Both of them jumped at the loudness of her voice, but nonetheless followed them. Draco and Erik were waiting for them inside, they'd already ordered.  
  
"Professor! I had no idea that you would be gracing us with your presence!" Draco said, jumping up and helping Snape to a chair.  
  
"You know Draco, it isn't necessary to kiss up to the teacher all the time. You are already passing my class, I could do without all the extra kissing up." Snape said quietly.  
  
Draco blushed and tried desperately to cover his face  
  
Sarah saw Harry looking nervously from Snape to Malfoy. They hadn't said anything to him yet.  
  
"Be happy with that much, Potter" Sarah whispered. Harry smiled at her and struck up a conversation about griffins with Julie.  
  
"Are you ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Draco said, stealing a tomato from her plate. She glared at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, really." She replied and stuck her fork into one of Draco's mushrooms.  
  
After lunch, she and Erik made a mad rush to the potions shop. On the way she told him what she had done to help Harry.  
  
"That's amazing, I thought you didn't like him." Erik said as she paid for her supplies. "What's this for?" He picked up a beozar. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't you ever pay attention in Potions?" she replied.  
  
"What do you need all of these things for?" he asked digging through a velvet bag. She snatched it away.  
  
"They've offered me a teaching job here. Obviously I can't stay, so instead of using that messy clock, I decided to make a time travel potion. I'm going to back in time to go get myself and bring me to the present." Sarah said, tying the bag shut.  
  
"Boy, we've been here too long. You already have the power to travel in time. You're a Chosen, remember?" Erik said, conjuring a yellow rose.  
  
"Er- So I do!" she said abruptly. "Be back in a second."  
  
She vanished, then re-appeared; her twin from five minutes ago stood next to her.  
  
"I stopped myself from buying all of those thing." Sarah said as the bag vanished from Erik's hand.  
  
"So....what's going on?" Sarah from five minutes ago asked.  
  
"You- that is to say, me- are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts! Since I had no one to replace me, I decided to replace me with the best thing! Me!" Sarah said hugging herself.  
  
"This is getting awkward and really confusing. Sarah, we need to get back to Terra. Er- the now Sarah." Erik said.  
  
"Okay!," turning to her twin, she muttered, "Tell Serverus that I love him, and to you; watch out for that Longbottom boy, he's trouble. Tah!" Then she vanished, leaving herself standing outside of the Potions shop.  
  
Several Weeks Later *still at Hogwarts*  
  
"Students, I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher!" Dumbledore was saying. "Professor Malone!"  
  
Sarah stared at the large sea of faces that were gazing up at her, among the sea, she saw the faces of Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and Harry Potter. Her gaze turned to the Slytherin side, she saw Draco talking to a blushing fourth year girl. All was right with the world now, she had a job to do; even if she was doing it in another universe.  
  
"In a few months, Professor Snape will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts!" Dumbledore added. There were gasps of horror from the Gryffindor side. "Since our long time Potions master is going to be married to Miss Malone!" There was a thunder of applause from all sides. Sarah looked to her left where Serverus was sitting; he was hiding behind his glass of wine. Life was good. 


End file.
